I Can't Live Without You
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Eruri/ Ereri. Alegría, felicidad y amor se transformaron en golpes, agresión, dolor y más dolor. Perdido y sin ya un rumbo Levi decidió ser fuerte dejando de lado algo que verdaderamente importa aunque el crea que no. Poco sabe el que el destino le tenía deparado algo muy grande, algo que lograra sanar su corazón y hacerlo recuperar lo que una vez perdió.
1. Prologo

I Can't Live Without You

**Prologo**

El sonido del jarrón de la mesita de centro rompiéndose lo saco de su laguna mental.

Llevo su vista nublada a la persona frente a el. La sangre escurría de su boca y nariz dejándole un sabor metálico.

De nueva cuenta sintió otro golpe en la parte baja de su abdomen y cerro los ojos con dolor soltando un leve gemido lastimero.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cinco

Diez…

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas patadas y golpes mas recibió, el aire comenzó a faltarle y le costaba mantenerse conciente.

Le jalaron por la camisa dejándolo medio sentado en el piso, un golpe mas en su cara y estuvo de vuelta en el piso.

- Vuelve a repetirlo de nuevo… Te lo advertí amorcito… A la próxima no te aseguro que sigas vivo

Inerte en el frió suelo pudo escuchar el fuerte ruido que produjo la puerta al ser azotada. El rechinido del carro al arrancar a una gran velocidad y pocos minutos después su teléfono sonando con insistencia.

"- ¡¿Levi me escuchas!?, el acaba de llamarme se escuchaba muy molesto, voy en camino, no-no se que paso pero no cierres los ojos OK. No te duermas cariño, no cierres tus ojos y mantente conciente… S-se… ¿Se fuerte, si?"

Su chillona voz siguió hablando más rato, se arrastro por el piso y alzo la mano intentando alcanzar el teléfono, en un vano intento, ya que este callo al suelo porque no pudo sujetarlo bien.

"- ¡¿Levi?!"

- Ca…lla

Sonrió en medio de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y se mezclaba con la sangre que escurría de su nariz y boca.

Tomo el teléfono en su manos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, los sollozos se hicieron presentes y el hipo que causaba el sentimiento dificultaba aun mas su respirar.

- Hanji… -susurro entre sollozos- Sálvame…

Al otro lado del teléfono, manejando rápida pero moderadamente, Zoe sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, su vista se nublo y al poco rato comenzó a derramar lágrimas intentando no sollozar.

Intentando ser fuerte.

- Cl-claro enano…- su voz se quebraba pero aun así intento sonar firme- Tu superhéroe personal va en camino… Te ayudare como las otras veces, solo… Solo resiste Rivaille… Llame a una ambulancia va en camino, Levi… No te duermas… Re-resiste…

El pelinegro miro con cariño el auricular del teléfono, cada vez le era mas difícil el mantenerse despierto. Sonrió sinceramente cuando no pudo más y la voz de su amiga comenzó a escucharse cada vez mas lejos, las sirenas de una ambulancia acercándose lo incitaron más a dormirse. Cerró sus ojos, ya no podía más…

¿Este seria el fin?

* * *

Primero que nada...

Feliz navidad, año nuevo dia de reyes y todo lo que hallan festejado en estas fechas XD

Se que me perdi por mucho~~ MUCHOO~ tiempo pero hay buenas razones para eso:

La principal... No tuve internet, desde amediados de diciembre y cuando al fin lo tuve... Me lastime mi brazo, _el_ brazo, suena estupido pero me cai de la cama D8. Estaba de pie sobre mi cama porque queria alcanzar algo y despues mis piernas se enredaron con una sabana y... Me cai :DD sobre mi barazo derecho... Asi que estuve dos semanas 'incapacitada' sin mover el brazo, sin escribir y sin NADA! asi que lo siento XD el piso me ama y ademas de eso soy torpe por eso me pasan este tipo de tonterias.

Cambiando de tema y dejando de lado mi larga(?) explicacion...

Holi!

Al fin estoy de vuelta *u*

Y vengo con algo nuevo :DD De nueva cuenta no siento mi brazo porque esto lo escribi hoy en la madrugada y le continue hoy en la tarde xD aunque aun no esta acabado ya no sentia mi mano y por eso decidi pasarlo a computadora y ver como lo recibian ustedes queridos y amados lectores :'DD

Sobre mis otros fics, les prometo que actualizare pronto ;u;. El mes pasado cumpli mi mayoria de edad y estoy intentando independizarme un poco de mis padres, ser mas yo y no depender tanto de ellos. Asi que eh estado buscando trabajo de aqui a alla y eh andado ocupada tambien con los tramites de la universidad ewe. Digamos que no eh tenido mucho tiempo de estar en la compu para escribir... Ademas de que eh tenido varios problemillas ahi con unos familiares y puf... La inspiracion no llegaba a mi y no tenia cabeza para nada.

Y despues de un vatido de chocolate, musica inspiracional -en mi caso Fit For Rivals(?) XD- y una tras nochada eh aqui esto n.n

Espero que les haya gustado, se que es corto, pero esto solo es un prologo, asi que, tenia que ser corto e interesante(?) y una advertencia... Todos vamos a odiar a Irvin QnQ

Comanze las uñas y quedense con la intriga en lo que vuelvo a actualizar XD

Gracias por leer los quiero mucho:DD

Me retiro por el momento. Nos leemos despues.

MenkoOut!


	2. Capitulo I

Lamento la demora, de recompenza les traigo un capitulo largo :'D

Nos leemos abajito.

**Advertencia: **Mension de Mpreg, violacion y violencia. Nada muy explicito - creo D8 -

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Soledad.

Ese era el único sentimiento que había llevado consigo después de cumplir 13 años.

Durante su niñez vivió feliz al lado de su madre, una mujer fuerte y trabajadora que luchaba por sacar a su familia adelante a pesar de ser muy joven. Aunque su trabajo no era digno de reconocer frente a amistades, el admiraba a su madre, y la amaba.

Era joven, y muy bella, por eso sabía que su trabajo como acompañante nocturna no le era difícil de llevar acabo. Satisfaciendo hombres que no se sentirán llenos con su propia mujer, le buscaban y le llenaban de recompensas horas después cuando salían del cuarto del viejo hotel donde trabajaba ella.

Jamás, nunca se sintió intimidado por las bromas pesadas, y las miradas de odio hacia su persona y su madre. Sabia que lo que hacia no era bien visto, y que el había nacido de un pequeño descuido de su madre a la hora de trabajar sin embargo…

_- El hombre de esa vez era tan hermoso y gentil, me pregunte, '¿Si tuviéramos un hijo, sacaría sus ojos o los míos?'. Sentía cariño y amor cuando me tocaba no solo lujuria, por eso desee un hijo de esa persona, de la que me había amado por lo que era después de mucho tiempo, pero el estaba casado, así que le dije que su familia y su mujer eran primero, que si hubiera sido otra situación podría quedarse conmigo. Sacrifique mi amor, pero sabes… Mi deseo se cumplió y tuve un hijo hermoso. Levi, recuerda que te quiero mucho y a pesar de que seguro el te hubiera amado tanto como yo, no debes buscarlo, déjale ser feliz… ¡Y nosotros lo seamos también!_

Aquellas palabras se las había dicho con una enorme sonrisa y ojos acuosos mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y le besaba la cabeza con cariño. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar de su boca. A la mañana siguiente 3 horas después de la hora normal en la que llegaba su madre a sus,13 años de edad, la policía había llegado a su puerta, relatándole algo que se negó a creer al principio.

Saco al oficial de su casa y se encerró el resto del día en su habitación llorando.

_- Lamento informarle que… Elena, su madre, ah muerto, al parecer su acompañante en turno se puso muy agresivo y la ataco varias veces, la causa de muerte fue asfixia… Al sujeto lo tenemos… Lo siento muchacho…_

El resto de su vida escolar la vivió aislado, alguien muerto en vida que solo se mantenía cuerdo por la sonrisa en las fotografías de su madre, el apoyo de las amigas de esta y el poco valor que le quedaba para seguir adelante.

Trabajando en distintos lugares, en distintos horarios y siendo uno de los mejores en la escuela. Así fue su vida hasta que cumplió 20 años y se reencontró con una vieja compañera de preparatoria en el trabajo.

Hanji Zoe, llego a convertirse en alguien muy importante en su vida de apoco, logrando regresarlo un poco a la realidad. A aquella muchacha la consideraba su hermana y su única familia, hasta que le conoció a el.

Algo de aquel rubio hombre llamo su atención de inmediato, algo muy adentro de el le decía: "- ¡Aléjate!" pero aquel encuentro, cuando le ascendieron de puesto fue inevitable.

Camino inconscientemente hacia el. Todos sus empleados, le vieron sorprendidos, y unos murmuraban cosas que ni siquiera entendió. Cuando el rubio se percato de su presencia y del ausentismo de su mente, sonrió, removiendo algo dentro de el, su cara que tomo un nuevo color de rojo se lo demostró.

Jamás pensó que el ver a alguien reír de su persona le causara más vergüenza y no ira.

Algo que creyó que volvería a sentir empezó a crecer dentro de el.

Amor.

- ¿Irvin?

- Oh si lo siento… ¿Decías?

- Que estas muy distraído, ¿Ocurre algo?

- Pensaba… Que ya llevamos mas de un año juntos…

- Casi dos, eres idiota y no sabes contar… ¿Qué con eso?

- Si…

- ¿Si que?, ¿Si eres idiota?, ¿En verdad estas bien?

- No… ¿Te casas conmigo?

La propocision mas estupida que había oído en la vida. Pero aun así rió con fuerzas al ver el rostro sonrojado de su pareja y el nerviosismo reflejado en sus manos sudorosas, sin embargo con un sonrojo en la cara y con una expresión de felicidad, se grabo a fuego aquel momento en su mente, el momento en que dijo que _si_.

.

.

.

Y así los días pasaron, y se convirtieron en meses y estos en años. Ahora a sus 23 años vivía feliz al lado del rubio, hasta que este un día sin mas, se empezó a distanciar de el.

Llegaba de madrugada, oliendo a perfume de mujer, alcohol y sexo. No dijo nada, se callo todas sus dudas confiando en su marido, teniendo fe ciega en el.

3 meses después, harto de la situación, decido afrontarlo.

- Son las cinco de la mañana, ¿Dónde mierdas, estabas?

Irvin se sorprendió de verle en pijama con ojeras y cara de sueño, sentado esperándole hasta tarde en el sofá

- ¿Importa?

- Sales del trabajo a las 6 de la tarde, llegas casi medio día después, apestando a alcohol, ¿Qué demonios pretendes?

- No, que pretendes tu, vete a dormir, no tengo porque darte explicaciones

- Tengo derecho a saberlo, soy tu esposo, exijo que me digas, donde y con quien estabas

- Cierra la boca Levi… Me estas molestando

- ¿Crees que soy estupido?, el que debería estar molesto soy yo, hay chupetones en tu cuerpo, hueles a sexo desenfrenado, con quien, no se, ni me interesa, ya no hablamos, ya no salimos, ya nada de esto es como antes…

- ¿Antes?, ahora que mencionas el pasado, dime cariño… ¿Qué se sentía tener una madre que se vendía por dinero?. Vamos explícame porque no sabia del trabajo de tu madre, ah déjame adivinar… No me digas… ¿tu también trabajabas donde mismo?, por eso te tenias tan guardado ese pequeño detalle de tu pasado.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? –murmuro furioso

- Yo que se, dijo conocerte, era del vecindario en donde vivías de pequeño…

- ¿Y le creíste?

- Investigue Rivaille, hay muchos rumores sobre ti… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, la sangre en su cuerpo se sentía como lava hirviendo, y sus puños se apretaban tratando de detener su furia.

- ¡¿Disculpa?!

- Tu madre era una puta, y tú lo fuiste también, eso es lo que quiero saber…

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Sus ojos y nariz ardían y su cuerpo temblaba de ira. En medio de todo aquello solo un pensamiento cuerdo paso por su cabeza.

- Quiero el divorcio…

Irvin se molesto, la ira y el dolor se apoderaron de el y en un acto desesperado golpeo al pelinegro con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, haciendo sangrar su boca y desorientando sus sentidos.

Desgarro la camiseta que traía puesta y mordió con fuerza su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, un grito de dolor y el forcejeo de Levi, lo incitaron a volverlo a golpear, una y otra vez hasta que se callara.

Se deshizo de la parte baja del pijama, junto con los boxers, el pelinegro forcejeaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, otro golpe más y tapando su boca con una de sus manos, acomodando su miembro para penetrarlo le observo con ojos furiosos. Levi aun forcejeaba y por los sonidos desesperados que apenas y salían de su boca tapada, supo que estaba en pánico y sentía miedo.

Con la mente en blanco y la ira aun en su cuerpo, le penetro así sin más, desgarrando la entrada del más bajito, sacándole quejidos de dolor. Las embestidas continuaron agresivas, moviéndose, saliendo y entrando aun sin que el moreno se acostumbrara a la intromisión de su miembro en su interior; minutos después, semen y sangre combinados adornaban el piso.

Se separo de Levi, quien al sentirlo lejos, se hizo bolita en su lugar. Mientras el rubio le pasaba de largo, saliendo de la casa e ignorándolo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, segundos después lloraba desconsoladamente aun en el frió suelo.

Se sentía vació por dentro, se sentía como años atrás, solo deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Aquella situación le provoco un gran temor al rubio, y poco a poco, las mismas escenas se repetían.

No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que vio su cuerpo sin hematomas, heridas cicatrizando o vendajes en el.

Las cosas empeoraban conforme pasaba el tiempo, los golpes eran mas, un abismo de soledad lo absorbía rápidamente.

Y pronto, se canso de aquella situación.

- ¡Basta!

Grito lleno de frustración al recibir el primer golpe, después de haber discutido verbalmente antes.

- Bien… -hablo aguantando las ganas de llorar, limpiando la sangre que bajaba de su labio- No me des el divorcio, ¡Pero me largo!, estoy harto de que me humilles, de que me pegues, de que me lastimes… Por favor… Ya no mas…

Antes de alcanzar la puerta de salida, una patada en sus pierna, y un millar mas en su cuerpo. Escucho algo romperse, en medio de sus gritos y el sonido de los puños de Irvin contra su cuerpo, y estaba seguro de saber que era.

Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, siendo reemplazado por un pedazo de piedra.

.

.

.

Esperaba pacientemente en el corredor, cerca de la sala de espera. Su pie tamborileaba sobre el piso impaciente, mientras sus manos jugaban con su cabello nervioso.

El hombre en bata blanca, hizo acto de presencia, escucho atentamente sus palabras intentando procesar todo lo que se le estaba diciendo, siendo impaciente, cuando lo que quería era correr a la habitación que ocupaba su amigo.

- Y señorita, el…

Palideció a un color casi blanco cuando escucho aquello último. El doctor se despidió cortésmente de ella, dejándole sola y permitiéndole pasar a verlo.

Camino ida en dirección a la habitación que se le había dicho, pronto comenzó a caminar más rápido, a trotar, intentando llegar lo más pronto a aquel cuarto.

"- Tres costillas rotas, una de ellas perforo el pulmón, contusiones en el cráneo, el brazo derecho esta roto en tres partes, lo tuvimos que operar para soldar el hueso, múltiples hematomas en todo el cuerpo y cara, heridas que se abrieron de nuevo y otras nuevas que no son de novedad y además… El joven al parecer no lo sabia…"

Llego corriendo a la habitación, algo agitada. Vio a su amigo conectado a múltiples maquinas que monitoreaban su salud vital.

Camino despacio hacia la camilla frente a ella, cayendo arrodillada apoyándose en el colchón de esta, al borde del llanto.

"- Al parecer el joven no lo sabia, pero tenia dos meses de embarazo, debido a los golpes… No pudimos salvar al bebe, lo siento…"

El llanto se apodero de ella, tomo la mano del pelinegro entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza, llorando desconsoladamente.

- L-o… lo siento… yo… y-yo…

Lloro con más fuerza, mordiéndose los labios no queriendo sollozar tan fuerte. Levi abrió sus ojos, mirando en dirección a la ventana que le permitía ver el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

Todo se volvió borroso, y su rostro tranquilo se torció en un gesto de tristeza, con cuidado se llevo una mano a la boca intentando acallar sus propios sollozos, y llorando en silencio, acompaño a su amiga llorando junto a ella.

.

.

.

Lo que se vino después, fue lo peor.

Abogados aquí y allá, documentos que leer y firmar, citas a las que ir… El proceso legal fue largo, tedioso y molesto.

Pero todo aquello trajo su recompensa, Irvin se pudriría en la cárcel y llevaría con sigo el peso de haber matado a su propio hijo.

Disfruto de su cara de estupefacción, su boca queriendo decir algo, sus manos temblorosas queriéndolo tocar.

Sin embargo, después del juicio y del veredicto final, se encerró en su habitación, llorando por su sufrimiento, recordando las palabras de su madre, su sonrisa, y pensando en como hubiera sido su bebe.

Se había encerrado en una burbuja, y Zoe lo sabia, actuaba como siempre en el trabajo, con ella y con los pocos amigos que lo apoyaban y tenia, aun así ella lo sabia. Algo en Levi ya no era igual, de nuevo era un muerto viviente, simplemente estaba ahí, por costumbre; porque le parecía muy bajo dejarse morir.

- Ya te lo dije, no estoy deprimido, ni loco, estoy bien, ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

- Porque el doctor lo dijo, es necesario.

- Repito, estoy en mis cabales, no estoy demente, esa eres tú

- Si lo estuviéramos iríamos a un psiquiatra y no a un psicólogo

- NO. LO. NECESITO. -recalco

-Si que lo haces, ahora ve a ese consultorio y habla con el, no eres un niño

- Hanji… -murmuro molesto como advertencia

- Nada, entra ahí ya

Camino en dirección a la puerta que estaba unos metros mas allá de la pequeña sala de espera, miro hacia atrás y vio al rubio recepcionista sonreírle y a su castaña amiga moviendo las manos en seña de que entrara.

Suspiro.

Abrió la puerta adentrándose al cuarto y miro a su alrededor. Había un escritorio, un computador, un librero, diplomas en las paredes, uno que otro cuadro familiar, otra pequeña sala, y un gran ventanal. Agradecía que el consultorio del doctor estuviera en el 6° piso, la vista por esa enorme ventana era hermosa.

Sin embargo, no había nadie dentro.

- ¡Lo siento! –gritaron tras el

Se giro sobre sus talones, y acto seguido vio a aquella persona cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- E-era mi hora de comida, había trafico y el elevador lo estaban arreglando, ¿Lleva mucho esperando?

- Eh, ah no…

Cuando el joven se volteo para verlo a la cara, quedo hipnotizado por aquellos ojos verdes y esa calida sonrisa que le dedicaban.

- Ah que bueno… -dijo en un suspiro

Sintió como si fuera a dejar de respirar en cualquier momento y eso, en efecto estaría bien y correcto.

- Haciendo esperar a mi paciente, dios, eso estaría mal – murmuro riendo divertido

Se lo había prometido, no sentiría nada por nadie de nuevo, entonces porque…

- ¿Joven?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Eh amm, S-si

- ¡Bien! –dijo sonriendo amablemente- Mi nombre es Eren, Eren Yeager, un placer.

Asintió medio atontado y tomo asiento frente a el. Por alguna razón, sintió como si le conociera, sintió algo calido merodear por su pecho

- Bien comencemos…

Porque si se lo había prometido… Aquella sonrisa pareció romper todas sus barreras. ¿Porque estaba olvidando algo importante?

¿Por qué se estaba enamorando cuando no debía?

_Continuara..._

* * *

Como dije en un principio_, _este capitulo es algo largo casi el doble de extenso que lo que scribo en generar, e introductorio al pasado de Levi. No todos los capitulos van a ser asi. Ya despues la historia ira tomando un rumbo mas bonito y menos tragico.

Casi un mes sin actualizar, pero esta vez fue por vaga xD. Ha estado haciendo frio en mi pais y con el frio no hay quien me despegue de la comodidad y calidez de mi calientita cama :33. Ademas gran parte de la culpa se la llevan los doramas XD. Hace mucho que no veia dramas y encontre uno que otro no muy meloso y con algo de accion y comedia. & me gusto bastante *n*. Asi que culpen a los dramas y a los sexys asiaticos que participan en ellos xDD

Sobre mis otros fic ya los estoy avanzando, sin embargo, no se cuando los actualizare, como muchos sabran y si no lo saben, ahora si xD, me gusta actualizar cuando tengo bastantitos capitulos escritos y antes de publicarlos siempre checo la redaccion y ortografia. Asi que intentare avanzar mucho mucho y comprometerme un poquito mas al momento de escribir n.n

Sin mas que decir, me despido y espero deperdido trae un fic romantico para este 14 de Febrero :33 si no es que antes n.n

Gracias por leer. Los reviews son gratis(?) y me entusiaman a escribir.

Me despido por ahora y espero que les haya gustado c:

MenkoOut!


End file.
